canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CtC 2017 16tel-Finale Patrick VS Chrissy
1sitzt auf einen Liegestuhl Erster Gegner auf dem Weg zum Thron, und dann gleich so ein Freilos Doch das aufeinandertreffen mit uns beiden ist aussichtslos Alter Chrissy bist nur nen Weib was sich Geil fühlt Nun aber wirst du Hure in diesem Battle vorgeführt Wieso sollte man dich Geil finden? Wenn du nichts hast außer deine Titten Bist ja wie diese Raptor Schlampen, nur haben die Charakter Beispiel: Man sieht Robin dann kommst du, und man wird nur abgefuckter Hast in deiner Quali schon gezeigt was du drauf hat, also nichts Sogar Charmy das Kleinkind hat mehr gerissen, hast dich Blamiert du Taugenichts Die Quali von dir hat uns alle enttäuscht, und dann Heult Chrissy wegen der Bewertung rum Nun schauen wir auf die Bytes deiner Quali wo selbst Ronic mehr hat, sag mal bist du Dumm? Sonderlich schlau kann das Mädel wohl nicht sein, da sie sich von Has Bean verarschen lässt Schade das es nicht weiterging, sonst wärst du in sein Liebesnest Beim FAQ waren nur Fetisch fragen dabei Und dann sollst du dich als Noel Vermillon verkleiden Ist das dein Ernst?, Selbst das Brett ist Geiler als du Du nutte passt ja nicht mal in einen Frauenschuh Justine ist also das gegenteil von dir? pass mal lieber auf sonst wirst du ihr Souvenir Bigfoot macht gerne bei Justine ansagen um sie fertig zu machen eigentlich müsste man dich dafür auslachen Machts eine im Wachstum fertig, weil du kein Leben hast Alter dafür solltest du in den Knast Patrick ist TfD laut Venice, aha willst mich damit zum Heulen bringen ne Ich bin anderes denn in Gegensatz zu TFD konnte ich in Fotzen eindringen Ach und Shadowblood war nie mein Vorbild Ich bin kein Sexsist oder einer mit einen falschen Weltbild aber Chrissy schon, denn Männer sind ihr Spielzeug Hook1 streckt sich auf der Liege Kamera fährt Fan-Service mäßig herlang Alter diese Liege ist so besonders passt ja Perfekt für mein Körper Somit können die Fans meine Titten sehen Und dabei einen Wixen Oder meine Füße Lecken wollen denn Digga ich bin Patrick die Geile Nougatschnitte 2 feiert eine Party sieht viele Leichtbekleidete Mädchen Alter Chrissy Patrick fängt jetzt erst an, hast wohl gehofft das es vorbei ist Nach dem Battle bist du die Bitch die Scheiße frisst Deine Quali war so Geil, dass ich nachdem hören zum Arzt musste Aus Angst ich würde mein Leben nehmen, wegen dieser Niveauverluste Hatte das Messer schon in der Hand Doch es kam raus du wirst mein Gegner, deswegen schlug ich nur gegen eine Wand Antagonist bist wohl ein Böses Mädchen, wenn du wieder Kondome klaust Wird sie erwischt benutzt sie das erste um zu entkommen Applaus Wieso ist Chrissy eigentlich so Zickig? Ach warum frage ich mich, Chrissy reimt sich auf Misty Beide nervig und zicken nur rum, werden Arschlöscher wenn denen nichts passt Ich bin ehrlich ihr seid beide nur Ballast Sascha ist also deine Busenschwester, Ich glaub ich muss Kotzen Das kann kommt nur von Großbusigen Fotzen Bitch nervst jeden Chara im Wiki herum Digga du bist der schlimmste Chara des Universums Was soll man dazu sagen? fragen sich die Kinder, Schlimmer als Britney die Bitch Chrissy, will ne Waifu, scheitert schon beim ersten Schritt weil sie nichts hat außer ihren Ausschnitt Kennt ihr dieses Gefühl, ihr gebt euch die weiblichen Teilnehmer findet nichts interessantes und die haben keine Reize? Na da geh ich weiter suchen, die Suche ist nicht Vorbei Denn Chrissy zerfickte sich mit 4 Zeilen Du nennst mich dann bei Namen, weil du mich durch Flame kennst Weil du nutte mit Flame nur beim Strich hängst, bis du dich wie Broken Waves an einen Dildo erhängst Und über ihre Möpse mochte ich eigentlich nicht reden, ich sag lieber Titten Die sind so Hässlich, die sind dopplett so groß wie die aus Eiken Du wirst auf die Waifu Lines eingehen wirst wohl dadurch kaputtgehen Chrissy ich meine das mit vollem ernst Lieber ficke ich Lollis Anal bis sie Kacken bevor ich mit Chrissy ins Bett steige Hook2 tanzt mit 4 Leichtbekleideten Mädchen Chrissy, So zerfleckst man nervige Huren mit ein bisschen Fanservice wirst du nicht Battlequeen Song kifft rum, und würde dich selbst bei einen Absturz ficken Ell gibt immer auf, weil sie einen Job hat und nicht weil sie sich Geil fühlt so wie du Bitch! 3 sitzt in einen Verhörraum sehr Junge und Attraktive Polizistin kommt rein Polizistin: Okay Herr Fox erzählen sie uns mal was in ihren letzten 10 Stunden bei ihnen passiert ist? Patrick: Okay Frau Kommissar fängt er an zu Rappen Na ja ich bin ja Battlerapper, und ich musste gegen diese Chrissy the Cat Also ging ich nach Infos suchen, Ich wollte ein Fettes Brett Und so schrieb ich meine 2 Parts gegen sie, und das war zu wenig Deshalb fragte ich ein paar Kollegen die sie kannten und selbst da wurde ich nicht fündig Deswegen ging ich ins White Flower, um einen Cafe zu Trinken Dann lies eine versehentlich eine Info durchwinken Happy Beauty so hies der Ort wo ich sie finde, also wollte ich da hin Was ich aber sah bei diesen Ort war aber der Blanke Wahnsinn Mädchen in meinen Alter werden wie Sklaven gehalten Sie werden mit SM oder anderen Sex Spielen gefoltert, was für durchgeknallte Polizistin: Haben sie Beweiße davon? Patrick: Natürlich habe ich Bilder und das Mädchen gerettet, was vergewaltigt wurde von diesen Dämon der Frau die Bilder Ich will das diese Schlange in den Knast wandert Ich werde aussagen, Beweiße liefern, und wenn es sein muss geh ich sogar ins Zeugenschutzprogramm Nur damit die Mädchen frei von diesen Dämonen sind In unseren Jargon nennen wir sowas Bontage was betrieben wurde oder besser gleich Netronare Ich werde nie blicke der Mädchen vergessen, sie haben gelitten Ja ich untertreibe noch, sie hat alle Grenzen überschritten Ich geh ins Gericht um das Miststück zu streckte zu bringen Hook3Polizistin steht auf und singt die Hook Ich weiß was ich davon halten soll ich werde sie ins Gericht zwingen damit er es beweisen kann also Chrissy wir werden dich verhaften 4sieht einige Leute bei einer Gerichtsverhandlungsieht man Chrissy, Carmelita und Sascha Dopples hört ,,Patrick the Fox bitte sagen sie jetzt aus,, Also Boys und Girls jetzt leite ich für Chrissys Gang das Ende ein Denn nun wissen wir, Chrissy und der Rest sind Perverse Schweine Jetzt kommen die Beweise, damit mir jeder glaubt und am Ende köpfen wir euer Haupt Vor ein 1 Jahr Treffen mit Carmelita, kurz darauf der angebliche Tumor Alter du damaliges Brett, was für ein Simulator Wollest aufmerksamkeit weil dich niemand mochte, dachtest mit Titten gehts, also gings dann zum Blazy Doktor Dadurch kamst du ins Forschungslabor und als du Chrissy wiedertraffst, sie war deine Liebe und Mentor kurz danach hattet ihr Sex mit Blazys Vibrator und als das nicht mehr reichte, kam 50 Shades of Grey somit hattet ihr einen neuen Fetisch: SadoMaso Auch das hielt nicht lange und so war Sascha eure Rettung Wie Manupulieren die Schulden von jungen Mädchen so hart das sie bei uns arbeiten müssen, Dadurch kam das Happy Beauty in die Verkettung Ihr habt sie gefoltert, missbraucht bis hin zur entjungferung mit Dildos Digga sind wir bei Hardcore-Pornos? Meine Untersuchung führte noch weiter, alter sie spielten Szenen aus Hentais Ich forschte lange dann fand ich euer Vorbild Cool Devices Bibel Black,Kite,Aki Sora und noch viele mehr Die Tolleten Szeme aus Euporia war euer Enddessert Dann kam der nächste Trick, abgeschaut von Pink Sweet, lockt ein junges Mädchen namens Sawa in ihr Verderben Sawa wurde Missbraucht, und sogar wurden Männer bezahlt zum Sex, Die Familien dieser Huren sollten aussterben Mein Gott, sie war erst 15, und ihr habt sie vergewaltigt Dadurch ist sie Psychisch am ende, wenn nicht sogar schwer beschädigt Ich wünsche das euch das selbe Schicksal wie Aliah, nur schmerzhafter Immer länger wenn ich daran denke wird eure Tat grauenhafter Genau wegen solchen Leuten kommt die AFD in den Bundestag was er sagte beweiste er auch mit Bilder und sogar Video und Ton aufnahmen Hook4Mädchen werden verurteilt mit Lebenslänglich und Patrick geht aus dem Gerichtssaal Chrissy, Carmelita und Sascha haben mich unterschätzt Ich hoffe ihr könnt euch bei den Mädchen entschuldigen auch wenn es nichts mehr bringt und ich hoffe das ihr stirbt selbst Gakupo würde ich eher am Leben lassen Ihr 3 seid jetzt am Arsch und das weil ihr Schweine seid denn wie wollt ihr die Wahrheit kontern Outro sieht einen Fernsehbericht Am Gestrigen Tag wurden die 3 Hauptverdächtigen im Fall Sawa tot aufgefunden Man geht von Selbstmord aus, da alle 3 wohl eine Lebenslängliche Stafe vor sich hatten Auch kann man jetzt dadurch von einen Geständnis ausgehen, da diese 3 wohl nicht damit klar kamen.... und das Mädchen sitzten vor dem Fernseherredet noch wasgrinst er Chrissy, nun was sollen alle von dir halten Bitch du kannst nicht mal deine Triebe unterkontolle halten aber ist mir jetzt egal, ihr wurdet getötet denn Sawa ist der Engel der Rache stehen auf und gehen